A Dunham Christmas
by xHardyxGirlx
Summary: It's Christmas time in England and Pete and Cassie are visiting his family. Fluff. And a surprise! For Dalonega Noquisi. Addition to I'm Forever Blowing Bubbles. PeteOC. ShannonSteve. MattOC.


Hey everyone! Here is a cute little Christmas special featuring Cassie and Pete from my story I'm Forever Blowing Bubbles. This little one-shot is dedicated to the lovely and supportive Dalonega Noquisi. I hope you like it, dear. :)

xoxo,  
>Sephy<strong><br>**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pete Dunham, Steve Dunham, Ben Dunham, Matt Buckner, Shannon Buckner-Dunham, Bovver, or the GSE. I only own Cassie Dunham, Austin Dunham, Tyler Dunham, Holly Dunham, and Jasmine Thomas.

* * *

><p>"Pete, darling!" I called with a sigh as I put in the last of my snowflake shaped earrings. "Are the kids ready?" I asked as I ran my hand through my now curled locks.<p>

"Yes, sweetheart," he said with a chuckle as he walked into our room and kissed my cheek. I shook my head and adjusted the collar on the white button up he wore under his red sweater. "Cas, we're just going to Shannon and Steve's."

"Yeah, but it's the first time we're going to meet Matt's girlfriend! I feel like we should make a good impression," I said as I kissed his cheek. He shook his head and I slipped on my shoes and coat before calling out," Austin! Tyler! Get your coats on!"

"Yes ma," was chorused after my words, making me grin. I sighed softly, happy that I had given birth to two boys. I looked at Pete and smiled, kissing him softly on the lips. "Ew! _Mom_! _Dad_!" Pete and I pulled away with a laugh, shaking our heads. I turned and looked at my sons.

"You know, soon you two will want to be kissing girls," I said with a nod. They both made faces of disgust before running off. I laughed and shook my head.

"They'll want to be doing other things too," Pete said as he pulled my back against his front with a playful, yet sexy growl. I laughed and sighed.

"Don't make them grow up too fast on me now... I don't want to wake up tomorrow and see them graduating high school," I said softly. Pete smiled and kissed my cheek.

"That won't happen, my love and if it does, we can make more," he said simply before he walked out of the room. I looked at myself in the mirror and imagined me with another swollen belly. I smiled a little. I suppose it wasn't...too bad...well...not until we hit the point of me actually giving birth. _That_ part sucked, but the reward after was...beautiful. Austin was the first and it was at that moment that I realized I wanted more than just one child. Of course, just because we're sitting at two didn't mean we couldn't have another one. I grinned a bit and sighed before I made my way down the hall, my hand on my abdomen before I moved it as I saw the boys. I looked at the clock on the wall and gasped.

"What're you lot doing? We've got to get a move on!" I exclaimed. The boys ran around like little chickens missing their heads, making me giggle at them. I sighed softly. "Boys..." They stopped and I pointed to the bags of presents in the corner already. They smiled sheepishly and each grabbed one before making their way to the car. I giggled and followed after them, grabbing the car keys and tossing them to Pete. He caught them casually and got into the car, starting it up. The boys put the bags in the trunk and then ran up to me, hugging my legs. I chuckled and gently put my hands on their shoulders. "Get in the car, loves! It's warm in there," I said, my warm breath crystallizing in the cold night. Snow had gently begun to fall, making me smile before I shut and locked the door and got into the car as well.

The drive to Shannon and Steve's was short, but not short enough for our boys, I'm afraid. They were restless by the time we got there. I laughed as they bolted from the car and then got out and had Pete pop the trunk before grabbing the bags. Pete arrived at my side and tried to take them, but I refused to allow it. He chuckled and we walked up to the front door where Ben had answered. He was about nine now.

"Hey Aunt Cassie, Uncle Pete," he said with a grin before he moved out of the way, eying the bags of presents in my hands. I chuckled and Pete ruffled his hair before we stepped inside.

"Happy Christmas, Ben." I sighed happily when the door shut and warmth surrounded me. Pete took my coat, making me shake my head before I walked into the house. I set the bag beside the Christmas tree in the corner of the large house and stepped into the kitchen.

"Cassie!" Shannon exclaimed happily as she rushed towards me and enveloped me into a hug. I laughed before I heard Steve's voice.

"Cassie and Pete are here?" He asked, walking in to the room. On his hip was a little girl. I squealed with joy.

"Hey Stevie!" I walked up to the bundle he was holding and she reached for me. I took her into my arms and rubbed her nose before kissing one of her cheeks. "Hello, Holly." She giggled happily before her eyes widened and she was reaching for something over my shoulder. I turned and grinned.

"How's my girl?" Pete asked, taking her from me. I pouted.

"I've been replaced," I joked to Steve and Shannon, making them both chuckle. "How're things going?" I asked them, leaning against the table. I figured the boys had all run off to go play together and Pete was currently amusing young Holly.

"They're going very well," Shannon replied, eagerly wanting to tell me news, I could see. "Holly's started talking! And Ben's doing great in school!" She sighed happily before looking at Steve. "We have such smart children." Steve chuckled and kissed her cheek before looking at me.

"They get it all from her," he said making her blush slightly and roll her eyes.

"Oh hush!" She said playfully as she stirred whatever she was cooking. Then the doorbell rang. I looked at Shannon confused a moment. "Babe, could you get the door?" She asked Steve, who nodded and went to go answer it. Shannon and I continued to catch up until I heard a familiar voice.

"Merry Christmas, Pete." I whirled around and standing there next to my husband was Matthew Buckner...and a girl? I looked at him, jaw dropped. To be honest, he had manned up somewhat, but then again, I suppose he sort of had to after the upbringing we gave him. Pete and Matthew exchanged hugs before he turned to me. I looked at him, eyebrow raised as I tapped my foot impatiently. "Hey Cassie..."

"Do not 'hey Cassie' me, Mr. Buckner. Five years I don't see you! Five!" I exclaimed, wagging my finger at him. He smiled sheepishly and I couldn't help but laugh before I opened my arms and he came over for a hug. He, then of course, hugged Shannon and looked at his lady friend. I looked at him and raised my eyebrow, my eyes darting to her. He smiled and walked up to her, taking her hand in his.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend, Jasmine Thomas." We all waved and exchanged hellos. "Jasmine this is my best friend Pete, his wife Cassie, my sister Shannon, her husband Steve answered the door for us and Pete's holding Holly who is Shannon and Steve's youngest..." He paused. "Where are my nephews?" As if on cue, three little boys ran into the living room and jumped on Matt. He yelled in surprise and fell over, making everyone laugh. He coughed a bit, over acting, of course as he looked at his nephews. "And these are Tyler, Austin, and Ben. Tyler and Austin are Cassie and Pete's. Ben is Shannon and Steve's," he pretended to choke out. I rolled my eyes playfully and we all exchanged pleasantries before a knock was heard on the door. Shannon blinked.

"Now who could that be?" She asked curiously. I glanced almost fearfully over at Pete as he walked over to the door. He looked through the peep hole and grinned before he opened the door.

"Bovver!" Tyler and Austin gasped, running towards the door and pushing Pete out of the way, making me laugh.

"Uncle Bovver!"

"Whoa, kids, calm down now. Goodness. Gonna make me fall down and break me neck," I heard Bovver scold playfully, making my kids pout (or so I imagine, they were behind the door) before he walked in, the kids following after him like puppies.

"Can we wrestle, Uncle Bov? Can we please?" Tyler begged. Bovver looked at me and my eyes looked over to Shannon. He gazed at Shannon who thought before she nodded. Bovver looked down at my son.

"Yeah, alright. But we have to wrestle somewhere where we won't break anyphing..." Tyler and Austin's eyes shot to Shannon, who chuckled.

"Go on up in to the playroom. It should be clean enough to put a soft mat down or something." The boys shouted in victory before they ran upstairs. Bovver waved "hi" to everyone and said that he'd catch up after tiring out my kids, making me laugh.

After Pete's recovering, Bovver tried everything in the world to make things up to Pete. To be honest, I wasn't quite sure how long it would take, but it didn't seem to take too long before he was back in our midst once again. He was actually Pete's Best Man at our wedding, which said something seeing as Steve was his brother, but Steve suggested that Pete ask Bovver, so he did and BAM. Bovver was the best man. It was actually quite sentimental. His speech, I mean. It really was. He talked about his friendship with Pete and how Pete was such a fantastic friend. Then he spoke of me...and how I was perfect for Pete. I have to admit, I never thought anything sweet like that would _ever_ come out of Bovver's mouth, but it had. Indeed, it had.

"Mom-ma!" I blinked rapidly and gazed at young Holly in Pete's arms. My eyes widened and I looked at her in shock. My eyes then turned to Shannon, who looked like she was going to burst with joy. Pete quickly handed Holly over to her mother and Shannon took her into her arms. "Momma!" Holly said again with a giggle. Shannon squealed with delight and Steve stumbled off to get the video camera. Pete and I looked at each other. We had, happily, not been like those two, not that we'd ever say anything to them about it. Sure, I had been a happy mother when Austin and Tyler finally said "momma" but I can happily say Pete didn't run around like a total goof looking for a video camera. To be honest, I think we were both just pleased to be there when it happened both times. Of course, it helped that I was a stay at home mom (for the moment) and that Pete was still a primary school gym teacher.

Finally Steve returned with the camera and Holly continued to giggle and clap her hands and repeat herself, enjoying the attention she was getting from her parents. Holly was definitely going to be the center of attention in the family. She would probably be an actress or a model or something...or so I would assume anyway. For all I know she was going to be a school teacher or a professor. Who was to know? Not me, that's for sure. I was a house wife for Pete's sake. Haha, Pete...anyway...

After a few minutes of this, I broke out the eggnog and other alcoholic beverages, but made sure that Pete could be the one to enjoy himself. Although, Pete and I rarely ever got trashed anymore; I'm sure the children appreciate that quite a bit. Pete eventually handed over the Green Street Elite to Bovver so that the two of us could raise our family. Actually, immediately after I found out I was pregnant with Austin, he had been with the boys and he had run around telling everyone that he was going to be a daddy. I have to admit, when I found out, I had a _very_ cute mental image in my mind of a chibi version of Pete rushing around in a circle all excited because he's gonna be a dad.

Absolutely precious. Anyway, after that moment he didn't want what happened to Steve to happen to him so he handed the GSE over to Bovver. It was a sweet moment. Although, Pete and I often fear that someday Tommy Hatcher will escape prison and come after us, but we've started to calm down somewhat, but always ever alert. We knew that Steve and Shannon were also very alert and open to the possibility that that might happen, but Pete was more than capable of protecting his family now that he knew Tommy would indeed try and kill them all.

Soon it was around seven o'clock and we knew the children would be getting sleepy soon so we called them and Bovver down to meet with us in the kitchen by the tree. The children quickly ran down the stairs and up to everyone. Austin and Tyler ran to me. One sat on my lap while the other one squeezed between Pete and I making me giggle somewhat as I wrapped my arm around Austin to make sure he didn't fall. Ben ran up to his father and plopped down in front of him on the floor before Bovver walked down the stairs, seemingly exhausted, making me laugh somewhat. He stuck his tongue out at me playfully, seeing as if he flipped me off Shannon and Steve would eat his soul.

"Kids, we're going to start opening presents now," Shannon explained. Immediately their little eyes lit up with excitement before Pete got up and walked over to the two bags of gifts that we bought and sat down beside them and the tree. He quickly began to sort through the presents, giving everyone their gifts. All the children were giddy with glee as they got their gifts, shaking them and whatnot and Bovver had rushed outside to get the presents that he left in the car.

Pete, Steve, Shannon, Bovver, Jasmine, Matt, and I all only got three presents (one from each other couple and Bovver) while the children had four each (one from each couple and Bovver), the spoiled things. Austin had been given a dinosaur coloring book and crayons, a set of dinosaur figures that he could play with, a t-shirt with a Raptor on it (his favorite), and his own Jurassic Park movie. Ben had gotten a remote control race car, a pair of light up race car shoes, a pack of playing cards with different race cars on them, and a computer race car game whose name escapes my memory. Holly had gotten cute baby clothes (one purple with a cat on it, one pink with a princess crown on it), a new teething ring, and a cute new baby parka which was a powder blue. Needless to say, Shannon loved them. Finally there was Austin, who had gotten a train set for him to play with, a train set to place around the bottom of the Christmas tree for next year, a pair of shorts with a train on them and train tracks going around the waist line and edge of the leg holes in the shorts, and a train coloring book and crayons. Needless to say all the children rushed off to enjoy their new toys and whatnot while the rest of us adults sat there and opened our gifts.

I received a pair of tickets to a West Ham United game, a West Ham United skirt, and a fancy bottle of Merlow champagne. Shannon received a locket with a picture of herself, her mother, her father and Matt, a new raincoat, and two tickets to the Chicago show that was back in London. Bovver got a gift card to our favorite old pub, two tickets to a West Ham United game, and a box of chocolates (which are his guilty pleasure, I'll tell you ;) ). Matt had gotten a letter from Harvard (telling him that his family had gone against what's his face's family and he was now allowed to return to the school, almost making him fall off the couch), a West Ham United scarf, and a new laptop (with which he could write more of his journalism stories). Steve received a new watch, a new video camera (since his is...horribly outdated), and a maroon tie with a West Ham United crest embroidered on it. Finally, there was Pete. He had received money for new equipment for the physical education program at the school, West Ham United shirts for the boys, and tickets to some concert that he just about squealed like a girl about, making me roll my eyes and giggle.

I did feel bad for Jasmine, though. She didn't get anything. Of course, we all blamed Matt. He's the one who didn't tell us that she was coming.

After we all exchanged gifts and whatnot, and recovered from our laughing/giggling fits thanks to Pete's spazz attack, the boys all walked down stairs looking incredibly tired. Another giggle escaped my lips as I took Austin and Tyler into my arms.

"Boys...where's Ben?" I asked them. They pointed upstairs and Shannon nodded before she excused herself and went to go tuck in her only son. I looked down at my boys before looking at the others. "I think it's time for us to head out," I said with a smile. Pete nodded and took Austin from me. I stood up and thanked Steve for the good time before we all exchanged hugs. We waited for Shannon before we said our good byes to her as well. We then headed out. Pete and I placed the boys in the back of the car and their presents in the trunk. We then got inside and Pete started the car before we headed home.

Once home, Pete grabbed the boys and I grabbed everyone's presents before we headed inside. Once inside we changed the boys into their pajamas and put them to bed, making sure to put their toys where they would find them in the morning and then Pete and I changed in to our pajamas and were thinking about heading to bed when I bit down on my bottom lip.

"Pete...you have one more gift," I confessed. Pete raised an eyebrow at me. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a semi-small box. I walked up to him and handed it to him. I knew there was no use sitting down because he would probably jump up and hug me. He shook the box a moment before he pulled off the ribbon and removed the lid. His eyes widened and he picked up a pair of maroon baby booties. He looked up at me with questioning eyes. I nodded my head in confirmation and he immediately shot up and took me into his arms. I laughed a bit before kissing him happily. He returned it and set me down before resting his hand on my abdomen.

"I can't believe it..." I giggled and he sat back down on the bed before he hugged me and gently kissed my stomach. I ran my hand through his hair.

"I know... Who knew you were so potent!" I laughed. Pete narrowed his eyes at me.

"Cassie," he said with a warning tone.

"What?"

The End


End file.
